


Bees

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even's Texts [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Café, Canon Gay Relationship, Evak being adorable, Isak is afraid of bees, Kaffebrenneriet, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: Isak (13.27) Even come homeEven (13.28) Miss me?Isak (13.28) Hell no, there’s a BEE in our BEDROOM





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very much terrified of bees which inspired this little text convo
> 
> Also, thank you so much for everyone letting me take a month off break from AO3. I know I’m not some famous account and I only have 3 subscribers (followers?) but it means a lot. Without further ado, FURTHER DOWN EVAK’S ASS WE GO (it's pretty nice down here tbh)

**Even (13.23)** Babe guess what shirt I’m wearing

 **Isak (13.24)** You have 100 shirts Even

 **Even (13.24)** My Jesus one

 **Even (13.24)** Because I am God ;)

 **Isak (13.24)** That…

 **Isak (13.24)** That wasn’t even good

 **Even (13.26)** You loved it

 **Isak (13.26)** Love is a very strong worfdjk

 **Even (13.26)** Worfdjk?

 **Isak (13.27)** Even come home

 **Isak (13.27)** Right now

 **Isak (13.27)** EVEN

 **Even (13.28)** Miss me?

 **Isak (13.28)** Hell no, there’s a BEE in our BEDROOM

 **Even (13.28)** Our ;)

 **Even (13.29)** It’s not gonna hurt you

 **Isak (13.29)** THEY STING PEOPLE

 **Even (13.29)** Stand still, they won’t see you

 **Isak (13.29)** Pretty sure that’s a myth

 **Even (13.29)** Possibly

 **Isak (13.30)** I’m scared

 **Isak (13.30)** Baby please come home

 **Even (13.33)** Ah yes lemme just tell Samantha to cover me at work, oh why? Because my boyfriend is scared of bees

 **Isak (13.33)** In my defence they are very threatening and aggressive creatures

 **Even (13.35)** Bees?

 **Isak (13.35)** YES BEES

 **Isak (13.37)** Why do you take so long to respond

 **Even (13.38)** Idk I’m just at work but ya know

 **Isak (13.38)** I’m more important

 **Even (13.39)** Of course you are babe

 **Isak (13.39)** Why are you so chill around those things

 **Isak (13.40)** They’re tiny hitmen in yellow and black jackets that are faster than the speed of light

 **Even (13.46)** Bees?

 **Isak (13.47)** Honestly fuck you

 **Isak (13.47)** I’ll be at Kaffebrenneriet if you need me

 **Even (13.52)** This is why we should get a dog

 **Isak (14.08)** We’re not getting a dog Even

**Isak (14.11)**

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Even (14.12)** Isak that’s a stock photo

 **Isak (14.12)** This could be us but you’re playing

 **Even (14.12)** We’re a straight couple?

 **Isak (14.13) *** This could almost in a sort of figurative way be us but you’re playing

 **Even (14.13)** I apologize from the bottom of my heart

 **Isak (14.13)** I’m actually very hurt right now

 **Even (14.13)** Isak

 **Isak (14.14)** What if it was something other than a bee? Would you then ditch work?

 **Isak (14.14)** Am I worth anything to you?

 **Isak (14.14)** You know what?

 **Isak (14.15)** Fine

 **Isak (14.15)** My coffee tastes better than usual

 **Isak (14.15)** Must be because I got rid of all the salt in my life

 **Isak (14.15)** Coffee tastes better as a free woman

 **Isak (14.16)** You should try it some time

 **Isak (14.16)** I can guarantee

 **Even (14.18)** Isak I was checking someone out

 **Even (14.18)** As in, in the cashier not like that

 **Even (14.18)** Stop being dramatic and look outside the goddamn cafe’s window

 **Isak (14.18)** I see a beautiful sky

 **Isak (14.18)** With lovely couples

 **Isak (14.19)** That could figuratively be us

 **Isak (14.19)** But

 **Isak (14.19)** OH HI BABE

 **Even (14.19)** You’re worth everything

 **Even (14.20)** But you’re worth more than that, so I’ll tell you that in person

 **Isak (14.21)** I tripped over my chair trying to get up

 **Even (14.21)** I saw

 **Even (14.22)** Just come out and kiss me

 **Isak (14.22)** I can do that

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? WAS THIS CUTE ENOUGH? IM SORRY FOR BEING M.I.A. FOR A MONTH I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> please comment, and give kudos, i need encouragement
> 
> YOU ARE ALL AWESOME
> 
> EDIT: you guys are so sweet in the comments jsjsjs, this is probably (definitely) the most feedback (and it all is positive so far) on any of my works, so thank you and i love you all so much!


End file.
